sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
VirinusTheMotherUFO
VirinusTheMotherUFO Virinus is the boss of Cyberlith. Virinus has a 1/50 chance of dropping a LilUFO, and has a 1/50k chance to be shiny. Virinus is a Astral/Metal type. Previously, Virinus's place was taken by the CyberlithCore, who was originally put in Cyberlith as a placeholder for Virinus (who wasn't rigged or animated at the time). She is Viris's mother. Description "An alien creature who used The Monolith to corrupt Cyberlith, turning it into a robotic dystopia." Virinus herself is a bright green-colored alien. She has a rather simplistic design, consisting of a large head with two normal-looking eyes and a single large antenna, and two legs she apparently uses to pilot her ship. She does not have arms or a torso. The UFO itself is the more interesting part, being metallic in design and colored dark-blue. It does not have a circular design, with the base ressembling two trapezoids forming an hexagon of sorts. A single turret can be seen on the front of the UFO, as well as a larger cannon under it. At the sides of the UFO, under it, there are also two rocket boosters Virinus seemingly uses to keep the UFO afloat. Virinus herself sits on a comfortable blue seat. Various structures can be seen at the sides the "control pod", seemingly to prevent Virinus from falling off. At the front of the pod is a green-colored screen. Virinus, despite being an alien, is seemingly able to talk in perfect English. She often speaks in a more refined way, although she drops this kind of speech when talking to Viris; Virinus and her son often have conflicts with each other. Strangely enough, Viris's father is confirmed to be RocketDemonKony, which raises a lot of questions. Virinus is the one who turned Cyberlith into the place it is now; it used to be covered in vegetation and was mostly untouched by technology. Apparently, she was running from an enemy from space and needed a place to settle, and she chose that island. She is a programming genius, although it is unknown if she is as smart in other domains. Virinus does not like intruders, which is quite ironical considering she is an intruder to the World of Sekaiju herself. Considering several Cyberlith creatures are said to be spies, it is quite likely she is keeping tabs on some other islands. Virinus is a rather bulky boss, having very high Vitality like all other bosses as well as great Guard and Endurance, probably due to the UFO's protection. She also has a great Spirit stat, making her Blasts more deadly. Her Strength and Agility stats are more lackuster, however. Her Endurance is lower than her Guard, so Spirit attacks are more recommended. Virinus's bulk can make her rather tough, especially since she lacks double weaknesses unlike most bosses. Her weaknesses include Pyro, Aqua, Earth and Dark. Her Spirit stat is still high, so you should be cautious about her Blast attacks. Additionally, she is capable of using MercuryPuddle, a Metal-type move that fortunately uses her Strength stat; less fortunately, however, it poisons creatures that are not immune to the poison effect. It is therefore recommanded to stay at a distance from her and poke her with projectiles and well-timed strength moves. Players who picked Pyro, Aqua and Earth-type starters will have an easier fight when battling her due to having a type advantage. Do note that her Metal-type attacks can only deal super-effective damage to Frost and Magic types, which are uncommon at this point of the game. Main, Cyberlith, and the Main Menu shop all have some Pyro, Aqua, Earth and Dark types to find as well, such as Landfish, which comes already fully-evolved as a bonus. Statistics Vitality: 1078 Strength: 75 Guard: 135 Spirit: 130 Endurance: 125 Agility: 78 Drops: LilUFO 1/50, ClassicLilUFO 1/75 What do you think of VirinusTheMotherUFO? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of VirinusTheMotherUFO's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Cyberlith creatures Category:Astral-type Creatures Category:Metal-type Creatures Category:Female